Verzweiflung
by FakedSmile89
Summary: Alles scheint überstanden und Sirius und Harry blicken in eine positive Zukunft....Doch dann wird Sirius krank, und alles ändert sich. No happy end... Sirius Harry Slash
1. Chapter 1

Title: Verzweiflung

Title: Verzweiflung

Author: FakedSmile

Pairings: Sirius/Harry

Warnings: Slash, Angst

Disclaimer: All JKR… not mine… it never was and never will be… she doesn't know how she betrayals me.

Das Wort zum Sonntag: I don't care, if your world is ending today, 'cause I wasn't invite to it, anyway.

_Verzweiflung_

„Mr. Black…" Die junge Ärztin sah Sirius ernst an. „Ich bedauere sehr stark, ihnen das mitteilen zu müssen aber…" Sirius hatte keine Ahnung, wovon sie sprach. Er hatte Husten gehabt, fühlte sich nicht gut, hatte manchmal Fieber und fühlte sich schlapp. Deswegen war er zum Arzt gegangen. Aber warum war die Ärztin jetzt so besorgt? Er hatte doch nur eine Grippe, oder sonst was. Er dachte, er bekäme Tabletten, vielleicht eine Spritze. Doch der Ausdruck in Dr. Rotheuts Gesicht verriet ihm, dass es nicht einfach nur eine Grippe war.

„Frau Doktor, was fehlt mir?" Hackte Sirius nach. Die Ärztin fasste sich wieder und sah Sirius auf eine fast mitleidige Weise an. Sirius wusste sofort, dass sie dabei war, sich in ihn zu verlieben und er hoffte, dass das nicht passieren würde. Er liebte keine Frauen… er liebte einen ganz speziellen jungen Mann. Harry Potter, seinen Patensohn.

„Sie leiden an Tuberkulose, Mr. Black." Sagte sie bedauernd. „Tuber- worunter leide ich?" Fragte Sirius unverständlich. „Tuberkulose. Eine durch Bakterien verursachte Lungenerkrankung." Sirius verstand immer noch nicht, was daran denn so schlimm war. Sie war doch Ärztin und sah doch täglich kranke Menschen. Ging ihr das jedesmal so zu Herzen? „Und was kann man dagegen machen?" Fragte Sirius und Dr. Rotheuts Gesicht wurde noch trauriger. „Es tut mir so leid, Ihnen das sagen zu müssen, aber… ich kann Ihnen zwar Medikamente gegen die Symptome geben, aber aufhalten kann man den Prozess nicht mehr, das hat ihre Blutuntersuchung ergeben."

Sirius sah die Ärztin an. Es dauerte etwas, bis er anfangen konnte, das soeben gesagte zu verarbeiten und zu verstehen. Wollte Sie sagen… Sie dachte doch nicht etwa… Doch sie sprach den Gedanken aus, den Sirius sich nicht mal traute, zu denken.

„Sie werden in 6- 7 Monaten sterben, Mr. Black."

Sirius atmete schwer, starrte auf den Boden. Er stand unter Schock. Nein, sie musste sich irren… das konnte nicht sein… das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein.

„Natürlich werde ich Sie weiterhin behandeln und Sie müssen regelmäßig zu mir kommen. Doch ich muss Ihnen jetzt schon sagen, dass es für Sie in ungefähr 4 – 5 Monaten nicht mehr möglich sein wird, selbstständig in meine Praxis zu kommen. Haben sie jemanden, der Sie pflegen könnte? Ihre Frau vielleicht? Ansonsten müsste ich sie dann in ein Krankenhaus einweisen lassen."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein… ich habe jemanden." Sagte er heiserer Stimme. Er dachte an Remus Lupin und an Harry. Remus wohnte zwar nicht mir ihm zusammen, aber er war sich sicher, er würde alles für ihn tun. Es graute ihm jetzt schon, ihm davon zu erzählen… oder Harry. Gott, darüber wollte er gar nicht erst nachdenken.

„Ich weiß, dass das ein Schock für Sie ist, Mr. Black, aber es gibt keine Möglichkeit, die Krankheit zu stoppen." Erklärte die Ärztin weiter. Sirius nickte taub. Sie erklärte ihm auch, wie der Rest seines Lebens aussehen würde: in naher Zukunft würde der Husten immer schlimmer werden. Er würde Blut hoch husten. In 6 Monaten würde sein Körper so geschwächt sein, dass er daran sterben würde. Sirius hörte ihre Worte wie durch einen Vorhang, einen Schleier, der die Realität immer noch nicht zulässt.

Er bekam einen ganzen Stapel Tabletten, die er nehmen musste mit. Dann wankte er benommen aus der Praxis und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

War das nicht wieder die Ironie der Schicksaals? 13 Jahre verbrachte er in Askaban, weitere 4 Jahre auf der Flucht und nun, wo der Krieg zu ende, und seine Unschuld bewiesen war… nun erfuhr er, dass er dabei war zu sterben. Das hörte sich für ihn immer noch an, wie ein dummer Scherz. Gerade jetzt, wo er glaubte, sein Glück endlich wiedergefunden zu haben. Er lebte zusammen mit Harry in einer Muggelwohung in London. Anfangs war das für ihn nicht leicht gewesen, da er für Harry mehr empfand, als wie richtig war. Um es kurz zu machen: er war in Harry verliebt!

Nachdem er mit Harry zusammen gezogen war, erkannte er schnell, dass er Harry nicht nur liebte, er war verliebt in ihn.

James würde ihn umbringen.

Lily würde ihm die Augen ausstechen, mit denen er Harry auf diese spezielle Weise musterte.

Aber Sirius hatte es sich auch nicht ausgesucht, und er konnte nichts dagegen machen.

Harry war kein Junge mehr. Er war ein Mann. Zwar erst 17, aber welcher Siebzehnjährige konnte schon von sich behaupten, Voldemort vernichtet zu haben? Nachdem Harry Voldemort getötet hatte, hatte er eine Art… Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten und wollte sich dann von der gesamten Zaubererwelt entfernen. Er entschied, mit Sirius zusammen zu ziehen und Sirius konnte beobachten, wie er mit jedem Tag weniger verstört war und nun schien er die Vergangenheit endlich überwunden zu haben. Er arbeitet in irgendeinem Restaurant als Koch. Er ging auf, in diesem Beruf.

Eigentlich wollte er nach dem Arztbesuch noch ins Kino, doch daran dachte er nicht mehr. Er wollte nur noch nach Hause, zu Harry, und die letzte Zeit mit ihm genießen. Es waren zwar noch 6 Monate… aber was war das schon? Er hatte das Gefühl, sich schon jetzt von Harry verabschieden zu müssen.

Doch wie sollte er es Harry sagen? Dieser Gedanke ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, während er wie gesteuert sich seinen Weg zu seiner Wohnung bahnte. Er wusste, dass er seine Krankheit von Harry nicht mehr lange verheimlichen konnte. Er musste Harry aber zuerst erklären, wie er wirklich für ihn empfand. Dass er sein Leben, auch wenn es kurz war, mit ihm verbringen wollte.

Aber war er nicht egoistisch, wenn er das tat? Er dachte nur an sich, nicht an Harry. Harry war zu jung, um einen toten Liebhaber zu haben. Remus! Kam es ihm in den Kopf. Remus wusste in solchen Situationen immer am besten, was zu tun war. Er machte sich eine mentale Notiz, Remus zu sich einzuladen, während Harry auf der Arbeit war.

Zu dem Haus, in dem seine Wohnung war, musste man, wenn man von der Stadt kam, einen kleineren Berg hoch. Und schon da verriet ihn sein eigener Körper. Mehrmals musste er stehen bleiben, weil er durch das viele Husten so gut wie keine Luft mehr bekam. Er hielt sich an einer Mauer fest und atmete tief durch, doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass sich seine Atemwege zusammen zogen. Es dauerte etwas, bis er in der Lage war, weiter zu gehen.

Doch er wollte auch nicht sterben, ohne Harry einmal im Arm gehalten zu haben, ohne ihn einmal geküsst zu haben, und ohne einmal mit ihm geschlafen zu haben. Er wusste auch, dass er nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte. Er wollte Harry so oft wie möglich lieben, bevor sein Körper ihn ganz verraten würde.

Er ging langsam weiter. Er ließ noch einmal révu passieren, was sich geändert hatte. Menschen hatten sich geändert. Sirius behauptete zwar, dass er derselbe geblieben ist, aber er wusste, dass das nicht wahr war, und dass er sich selber belog.

Es war wirklich nicht weit, von der Innenstadt bis zu seiner und Harrys Wohnung, doch seine Lungen schmerzten und er hatte fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen. Er fragte sich, wie das noch weiter gehen sollte. Wie sollte er das schaffen? Aber er hoffte, dass es durch die Tabletten besser werden würde. Harry war es gewesen, der ihn genervt hatte, zum Arzt zu gehen und keine Ruhe gegeben hatte, bis Sirius einen Termin gemacht hatte.

Dr. Rotheut hatte ihm auch erklärt, dass er in ungefähr 5 oder 6 Monaten nicht mehr in der Lage währe, selbstständig zu leben. Sirius entschied, dass er sich umbringen würde, würde es soweit kommen. Er wollte nicht, dass Harry oder Remus das mit ansehen mussten. Er wollte ihnen diesen Schmerz nicht antun. Letztendlich könnte er auch Snape um einen Trank bitten, der ihm das Leben nehmen würde.

Ja, Snape. Sirius und Snape waren übereingekommen, ihre kindischen Streitigkeiten zu begraben. Sirius konnte Snape zwar immer noch nicht ausstehen, hatte aber auch keine Lust, sich mit solchen Lächerlichkeiten wie Snape weiter streiten zu müssen. Außerdem empfand Sirius Mitleid mit Snape. Jetzt, wo alle Todesser in Askaban saßen und Snape nur um Haaresbreite davor verschont wurde, hatte er niemanden mehr. Er hatte keine Verwandten, keine Freunde. Er war ganz allein. Sirius erinnerte sich noch daran, wie es für ihn war, als er aus Askaban entkommen war, und jeder ihn für einen Mörder hielt. Der Unterschied zu ihm und Snape war nur: er war kein Mörder, Snape schon. Sirius wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, wie viele Menschen Snape schon auf Voldemorts Befehl hin getötet hatte.

Sirius konnte das nicht verstehen, und es war unentschuldbar. Als Snape den Todessern beitrat, gut, da dachte er vielleicht: über das, was andere mir befehlen, brauche ich keine Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Doch auch als er erwachsen wurde, hatte er Lucius Malfoy und Bellatrix Lestrange immer und immer wieder geholfen, vor dem Ministerium zu fliehen. Das ist unentschuldbar.

Dr. Rotheut erinnerte Sirius manchmal mehr an eine Psychologien, als an eine normale Ärztin. Sie legte ihm auch nah, über seine Gefühle, zu sprechen. Er sollte mit jemandem, dem er vertraute, über seine Verzweiflung sprechen, denn psychische Probleme würden den Krankheitsverlauf nur beschleunigen.

Sirius war endlich angekommen, schloss die Tür auf und ging noch schwer hustend in den 2. Stock. Er betrat die Wohnung, schloss die Tür hinter sich und ließ sich erschöpft auf's Sofa fallen. Er wollte sich noch was zu essen machen, doch viel zu schnell überfiel ihn die Müdigkeit und er schlief ein.

Sirius wachte auf, als die Haustür zufiel. Er hatte unruhig geschlafen, war also dementsprechend schnell wach. Die Wohnung war winzig, sie konnten sich nicht mehr leisten, da Sirius arbeitslos war, und Harry auch nicht sonderlich viel für 2 Personen verdiente. Sirius hasste es zwar, auf Harrys' Kosten zu leben, aber Harry versicherte ihm immer wieder, dass ihm das nichts ausmachen würde.

Sirius hörte, wie Harry seine Schuhe auszog und auf den Boden schmiss. Es war eine Angewohnheit von Harry, die Schuhe aus zu ziehen, sobald er in die Wohnung kam. Sirius Schuhe lagen in der ganzen Wohnung verteilt. Er zog sie aus, wenn sie gerade störten.

Harry murmelte etwas von wegen: „Hunger…" Dann hörte Sirius, wie die Kühlschranktür aufging und sich erst nach einiger Zeit wieder schloss. Wahrscheinlich konnte Harry sich mal wieder nicht zwischen Erdbeer- und Kirschjoghurt entscheiden. Dann kam er ins Wohnzimmer und blieb in der Tür stehen, als er mich sah.

„Oh, hallo Sirius! Ich hab gar nicht mit dir gerechnet!" Sagte Harry erstaunt. Sirius grinste. „Entschuldigung, ich wohne nur hier." Harry schüttelte entschuldigend den Kopf. „Hey, so war das nicht gemeint! Ich dachte nur, dass du noch ins Kino wolltest." „Lief aber nichts Besonderes." Sagte Sirius.

Harry sah ihn skeptisch an. Es kam ihm merkwürdig vor. Zuerst schwärmte Sirius ihm wochenlang vor, wie sehr er sich auf den Film „Welcome to the jungle" freute, und dann ging er nicht hin. Harry glaubte ihm nicht, fragte aber auch nicht weiter nach. Sirius hatte bestimmt seine Gründe. „Ich mach uns was zu essen. Du siehst müde aus, Siri, alles okay mit dir?" „Jaja, mir geht's gut, mach dir keine Sorgen. Hast du noch nichts gegessen?" Fragte Sirius, um das Gespräch auf ein anderes Thema zu wenden. Harry schien vergessen zu haben, dass er heute beim Arzt war.

„Ach was! Natürlich nicht! Stell dir mal vor: ich arbeite in einem Restaurant, in dem alles total überteuert ist, und krieg schon einen Anschiss vom Chef, weil ich in der Mittagspause ein Brötchen genommen habe! Wenn ich nicht aufpasse, flieg ich da raus!" Beschwerte sich Harry. Er murmelte noch jede Menge anderes Zeug wütend vor sich hin, während er wieder in die Küche ging, um dort ein Fertiggericht warm zu machen.

Als Harry in der Küche verschwand, seufzte Sirius laut. Gott, war er einsam… Harry arbeitete von morgens bis nachmittags, manchmal sogar bis spät nachts. Sirius machte den Haushalt, was nicht viel Arbeit war und ging einkaufen. Doch was er brauchte, was er wirklich brauchte, war ein Liebhaber… wann hatte er eigentlich seine letzte Beziehung? Gott, das muss ewig her gewesen sein… auf jeden Fall vor Askaban, denn danach war er auf der Flucht und nach dem Krieg war er mit Harry zusammengezogen. Er fühlte sich sexuell frustriert…

_Gott, Sirius, jetzt fang nicht an zu jammern… sieh es doch mal so: Remus, der arme Kerl ist noch schlimmer dran als du._

Ja, Remus war so eine Sache für sich. Sirius war der festen Überzeugung, dass Remus noch nie einen anderen Menschen auch nur geküsst hatte. Remus ließ niemanden an sich ran, weil er Angst hatte. Er hatte Sirius erzählt, dass er einmal ein Mädchen küssen wollte. Er war auch kurz davor gewesen, doch da hatte Moony, der Wolf in ihm durchgedreht, und Remus hatte dem Mädchen, ohne es zu wollen, voll eine gescheuert. Die ärmste musste sogar auf die Krankenstation. _„Wenn Moony bei einem Kuss schon so reagiert… wenn ich mit jemandem schlafe… der arme überlebt das ja nicht…" _Hatte Remus immer gesagt.

Sirius konnte das verstehen. Er wollte auch nicht das Risiko eingehen, Menschen, die er liebte so zu verletzen. Aber konnte man Remus und ihn wirklich vergleichen? Immerhin war er ein normaler Mensch und Remus ein Werwolf. Es gehörte zum Schicksal der Werwölfe, dass sie kein Liebesleben haben. Aber stand es Sirius nicht zu, einen Partner zu haben?

_Aber es muss doch nicht unbedingt Harry sein…_

Sagte die kleine Stimme in Sirius' Kopf. Doch sie log, das wusste Sirius. Es musste unbedingt Harry sein, und wenn nicht er, dann gar keiner. Er würde sich nicht aus Frustration irgendeinen beliebigen Straßenstricher nehmen, nur um seine niedrigen Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen. Sirius stellte sich vor, wie gut er und Harry zusammen passen und wie perfekt alles wäre, wären sie doch zusammen, auch wenn es nur für eine Weile wäre.

Er wusste, wie eigennützig es war, Harry von seinen Gefühlen zu erzählen, denn er konnte sich vorstellen, dass Harry aus Mitleid mit ihm alles tun würde, sobald er erfährt, dass Sirius sterben muss. Doch Sirius wollte, bevor er starb, wissen, wie es sich anfühlte, Harry vor Erregung unter sich zittern zu fühlen, wollte wissen, wie es sich anhört, wenn Harry in völliger Extase seinen Namen schreit und einfach nur genießen, mit Harry erschöpft im Bett zu liegen und die Stille zu genießen. Im nächsten Moment war er hin und her gerissen. Sollte er diese Gedanken weiter haben, oder sich für das Denken an so etwas schlagen?

Nachdem er beim Essen „Gute Mine zu bösem Spiel" gemacht hatte, ging er schlafen. Er sagte Harry, dass er sich nicht gut fühlte und schlafen ging.

Aber sobald er lag, merkte er, wie dieses Kratzen im Hals losging. Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde hätte er vor Halsschmerzen am liebsten geschrieen. Er nahm die Tabletten, die ihm verschrieben worden waren. Es tat fürchterlich weh, diese runter zu schlucken. Er war sicher, dass auch eine Art Beruhigungstablette dabei war, denn er wurde müder und sein Atem beruhigte sich. Stress und Aufregung machten die Krankheit nur noch schlimmer.

Er war schon fast eingeschlafen, als Harry in Schlafzimmer trat. Sie schliefen im selben Schlafzimmer, sogar im selben Bett, was Sirius manchmal in peinliche Situationen brachte, doch sie hatten keinen Platz, für ein zweites Bett. Und dieses wäre groß genug für 3 Personen, also lagen sie sich auch nicht gegenseitig auf der Pelle.

„Sirius? Bist du noch wach?" Fragte Harry leise. „Wah… jah… ich bin wach Harry, was ist denn?" Sagte Sirius, noch verschlafen. Doch jetzt war er wach. Ein Gefühl von Panik überkam ihn, als er daran dachte, Harry von all dem zu erzählen.

Er drehte sich zu Harry um, der sich nun ans Bettende setzte. Er war schon umgezogen um ins Bett zu gehen; was hieß, dass er nur noch Boxershorts trug. Sirius stöhnte innerlich. Er sah so sexy aus…

Sirius sah auf den Wecker. „Harry, es ist erst 22 Uhr. Sonst bleibst du doch auch immer bis spät in die Nacht auf." Bemerkte Sirius. Harry sah unwohl auf seine Füße. „Ich weiß… es ist nur… es macht mir keinen Spaß ohne dich Fernseh zu gucken. Ich komm mir so alleine vor. Darum hab ich ausgemacht, ich wollte lieber bei dir sein." Sagte Harry und sah Sirius immer noch nicht an.

„Komm her, du!" Sagte Sirius und Harry krabbelte zu ihm ins Bett. Sirius schloss die Arme um ihn und hielt ihn so. „Was soll das, mh? Du siehst doch sonst auch Fernseh ohne mich." Sagte Sirius. Harry legte seinen Kopf auf Sirius Schulter und atmete tief ein und aus. „Aber ich arbeite mich im Moment tot. Ich bin oft den ganzen Tag nicht zu hause, geh morgens weg, bevor du aufstehst, und komm zurück, wenn du schon im Bett bist. Du musst dir vorstellen; ich freu mich den ganzen Tag darauf, dich zu sehen, dann muss ich Überstunden machen, komm um ein Uhr nachts erst nach Hause und krieg dich dann doch nicht zu sehen…" Sagte Harry niedergeschlagen. „Ich vermisse dich wirklich sehr oft, Sirius." Flüsterte Harry.

Sirius wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Zu gerne hätte er ihm angeboten, auch arbeiten zu gehen, doch bei seiner Gesundheitslage war das… unmöglich.

„Ich habe mich eine Woche krankschreiben lassen." Flüsterte Harry noch leiser. „Ich liebe dich." Sagte Sirius, und seine Zunge war schneller als sein Hirn. „Ich dich auch." Erwiderte Harry automatisch, doch er verstand nicht, was Sirius gemeint hatte. Doch jetzt war es zu spät, um noch einen Rückzieher zu machen, und so sagte Sirius: „Harry, ich meine, ich bin in dich verliebt."

Stille.

Sirius und Harry, keiner von beiden schien zu atmen, keiner schien sich zu bewegen und alles schien still zu stehen. Nicht mal die Autos auf der Straße waren zu hören.

Sirius hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er versuchte sich auf zu richten, auf zu stehen, einfach weg, raus aus diesem Bett, am besten raus aus der Wohnung, doch wohin sollte er gehen? Weit würde er nicht kommen.

Harry packte seinen Unterarm. „Was hast du gesagt?" Fragte er mit belegter Stimme. Sirius schluckte, schluckte wieder, sein Mund war trocken und das Schlucken schmerzte, darum ließ er es sein. „Ich bin in dich verliebt, Harry." Antwortete er taub. Da war nun ein Summen in seinem Kopf, dass immer lauter zu werden schien. Er hatte extreme Kopfschmerzen.

„Sirius… ich-" Begann Harry stotternd.

Jetzt war es raus. Harry war geschockt. Vielleicht war jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt, um ihm die volle Wahrheit zu sagen. Nein, dafür wäre nie der richtige Zeitpunkt.

„Ich muss dir was sagen, Harry." Sagte Sirius und ließ sich wieder ins Bett sinken. Er lag auf dem Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Harry lag neben ihm, auf der Seite, zu ihm gewandt. „Ich war heute beim Arzt." Begann Sirius und plötzlich fiel es ihm ganz leicht, darüber zu reden. Er fühlte sich taub, gefühllos und eine innere Starre breitete sich in ihm aus. Harry war ganz leise, aber er stand nicht auf, lief nicht weg, sondern hörte sich an, was Sirius zu sagen hatte. Sirius sah das als ein gutes Zeichen.

„Ich habe eine Krankheit, die sich Lungen Tuberkulose nennt." „Ist das sehr schlimm?" Fragte Harry leise. Sirius sagte nichts. Er wusste nicht, wie er es sagen sollte, wusste nicht, welche Worte er benutzen sollte. „Die Ärztin sagt, ich werde daran sterben." Sagte Sirius emotionslos, doch seine Stimme zitterte. Diesmal hielt Harry wirklich den Atem an.

Harry hob sich langsam, kniete auf dem Bett, sah auf Sirius runter. Sirius sah, dass sein Gesichtsausdruck Unglaube widerspiegelte und dass seine Unterlippe zitterte. Er schüttelte den Kopf, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. „Das ist nicht wahr…" Sagte er, so dass Sirius nur ahnen konnte, was er sagte. „Doch, Harry. Es ist wahr." Sagte er dann. Das Summen wurde zu einem unerlässlichen Hämmern.

Dann stürzte sich Harry wie eine Katze auf ihn, schlang seine Arme um ihn drückte ihn an sich und begann zu weinen. „Nein…" Schluchzte er unaufhörlich und wiederholte dieses Wort immer und immer wieder. Mindestens 1 Stunde lagen sie so, außer Harrys' Schluchzen war nichts zu hören. Sirius hatte kein Wort mehr gesagt. Dies war nicht so verlaufen, wie er es geplant hatte. Aber das war immer so: Je mehr er plante, desto mehr ging daneben. So war's schon sein ganzes Leben gewesen.

Harry hatte aufgehört zu weinen, sein Kopf lag auf Sirius Brust, er hörte Sirius beruhigenden, regelmäßigen Herzschlag zu. „Wann… wie lange… ich meine…" Begann Harry, doch er musste nicht zu ende sprechen, damit Sirius wusste, was er fragen wollte. „Ca. ein halbes Jahr." Antwortete er auf die nicht gestellte Frage. „Nur so kurz…" Flüsterte Harry. „Lange genug um-" Doch er kam nicht zum ausreden, denn Harry fuhr wütend hoch. „Lange genug um was, he?! Um mit mir ins Bett zu gehen? Das ist es doch, was du willst, oder?! So ist es doch!! Du willst Spaß haben und mich dann einfach zurück lassen!"

Sirius fühlte sich hilflos… „Nein, Harry, so ist es nicht, ich will nicht-" „NEIN! Halt den Mund! Halt einfach den Mund!" Wieder schweigen. „Halt die Schnauze…" Flüsterte Harry, obwohl Sirius keinen Ton gesagt hatte. Harry war kurz davor, wieder zu heulen.

Wieder dieses Kratzen im Hals. Doch Sirius würde jetzt nicht husten. Er wollte nicht, dass Harry Mitleid mit ihm hat. „Harry…" Versuchte Sirius es noch mal, doch Harry schien ihn gar nicht mehr zu hören, denn er stand auf, zog sich an, ohne sich auch nur noch einmal zu ihm um zu drehen. Dann ging er wortlos und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu, als er die Wohnung fuchsteufelswild verließ.

Sirius schlug mit der Faust auf die Matratze und fluchte: „SCHEISSE!" Doch dann konnte er nicht mehr nachdenken, denn er hatte genug damit zu tun, atmen zu können, als er erneut einen Hustenanfall bekam.

Durch ein Poltern an der Tür wurde Sirius wach. Als er aufstand, schien es ihm, als ob er noch halb im Schlaf steckte. Nur Ausschnittsweise nahm er seine Umgebung war. Er konnte nicht steuern, dass er zur Tür ging, sondern wankte benommen dorthin. Als er davor stand, musste er sich erst an der Wand festhalten, denn ihm wurde schwindelig und schwarz vor Augen. Wieder klopfte es laut an der Tür.

„Sirius?! Mach auf, ich mache mir Sorgen!" Rief es von draußen. Wer war das? Sirius erinnerte sich, was gestern passiert war. Er schlug sich mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht, was ihn wach werden ließ.

„Sirius!" Das war eindeutig Remus. Aber was wollte er hier? Sirius öffnete die Tür und ein verstört aussehender Remus Lupin stand vor ihm.

„Gott noch, Sirius!" Sagte Remus und fiel seinem besten Freund um den Hals, der gar nicht verstand, was eigentlich los war. Er klopfte Remus freundschaftlich auf den Rücken. „Warum hast du denn nicht aufgemacht?" Fragte Remus, der immer noch fertig mit den Nerven zu sein schien. „Wie spät ist es?" Fragte Sirius heiser, als er die Tür wieder schloss, und mit Remus ins Wohnzimmer ging. Beide setzten sich.

„Sirius, hast du die ganze Zeit geschlafen? Es ist gleich 14 Uhr!" Sirius wuschelte sich selber durch die Haare. Eine alte Angewohnheit von ihm. „Mhm… hab geschlafen. Was ist denn los?" Fragte Sirius mit geschlossenen Augen. Er fühlte sich so matt und ausgelaugt, als habe er einen Marathon hinter sich gebracht. „Was los ist? Du fragst mich was los ist?!" Sagte Remus aufgebracht, aber der besorgte Ausdruck in seinen Augen schwand nicht. „Remus… ich bin total kaputt… fang erst mal von vorne an: Also, was willst du überhaupt hier?" Remus sah Sirius mitleidig an. Sirius wünschte sich, Remus würde woanders hinsehen.

„Oh, Pady…" Sagte Remus, und legte einen Arme um ihn. Aber mehr um sich selber zu trösten. „Harry kam gestern Nacht total aufgelöst zu mir." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Er hat mir alles erzählt. Über dir Krankheit…" Remus umarmte Sirius. Sirius konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass Remus ihm mal so nahe gewesen war, doch er war froh, jetzt nicht alleine zu sein, und einen Freund bei sich zu haben. Remus hatte nämlich keinerlei verführerische Absichten mit seiner Nähe. „Das tut mir so Leid." Ich strich Remus eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Remus… hör mir mal zu. Es nützt niemandem was, wenn du jetzt die nächsten Monate mit Trauerstimmung rumläufst. Davon habe ich nichts, und du auch nicht." Erklärte Sirius und Remus nickte, setzte sich dann wieder aufrecht hin. „Erzähl mir, was mit Harry ist. Er war gestern wütend auf mich, doch ich weiß nicht… warum, das heißt, ich weiß es schon, es ist nur..." „Er war wütend." Unterbrach ihn Remus. „Oh ja, das war er. Es kam so: Harry hatte mir gesagt, dass er sich etwas frei nehmen will, weil er zu wenig Zeit bei mir zu hause verbrachte. So gab ein Wort das andere und schließlich gestand ich ihm dann, dass ich mich in ihn verliebt hatte und… und das ich sterben werde." Eine Pause trat ein, denn Remus suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

„Das hat Harry mir auch erzählt. Und weißt du auch, warum er wütend war?" Remus Gesichtsausdruck hatte etwas Friedliches an sich. „Weil ich in ihn verliebt bin?" Es war mehr eine Frage, als eine Antwort. Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Sirius. Er war wütend, weil er dich auch liebt. Er liebt dich ebenfalls auf diese ganz spezielle Weise." Sagte Remus und Sirius musste das erst mal verdauen.

„Aber warum…. Warum ist er dann fort gegangen?" Fragte Sirius perplex. „Kannst du dir das denn nicht denken? Stell dir vor, deine große Liebe hätte dir gestanden, dass sie genauso für dich fühlt. Du malst dir in Gedanken die schönste Zukunft aus und im nächsten Augenblick… bekommst du dann zu hören, dass-" Doch Remus kam nicht zum aussprechen, da Sirius beschwichtigend die Hand hob. „Schon gut, Remus. Ich hab's versaut…" Sagte Sirius leise. Remus stupste ihn mit dem Ellenbogen an. „Hey, du hast gar nichts versaugt! Es musste so kommen."

„Wo ist Harry jetzt? Wie geht es ihm? Kommt er zurück?" Fragte Sirius hoffnungsvoll. „Er ist bei mir, doch er wird nicht bei mir bleiben. Natürlich kommt er zurück. Die Wohnung eines Werwolfes ist kein Ort für ihn." Sirius musste grinsen. Er wusste, wie es bei Remus aussah. Von „Möbeln" konnte man da nicht sprechen. Alles in der Wohnung war total zertrümmert, selbst der Banntrank konnte Moony nicht mehr besänftigen. Sirius war sich sicher, dass die Einsamkeit Remus sehr zu schaffen machte.

„Ich habe mit Harry gesprochen, und es tut ihm sehr leid, wie er reagiert hat." Sagte Remus. Sirius konnte sich das gut vorstellen. Remus könnte sogar eine Nonne aus einem Kloster rausquatschen… oder eine Priester ein Doppelbett andreht. Er sollte es mal als Vertreter versuchen. Mit Lehrer hatte er eindeutig seinen Beruf verfehlt.

„Ich konnte ihn nur mit Mühe davon abbringen, noch in der Nacht zu dir zu rennen, doch heute Morgen war er nicht mehr zu halten. Doch schon bald stand er wieder vor meiner Tür… er war völlig am Ende, weil du ihm nicht aufgemacht hattest. Er dachte, du würdest ihn nun hassen." Sirius sah seinen Freund geschockt an. „Hassen? Nichts könnte mich dazu bringen, Harry zu hassen!"

Remus lächelte. „Das habe ich ihm auch klar gemacht. Ich kenne dich, Sirius. Ich wusste sofort, dass, wärest du in der Lage gewesen, du ihm aufgemacht hättest. Da du aber nicht geöffnet hattest, hatte ich mir sorgen gemacht, dir könnte etwas passiert sein. Daraufhin bin ich hierhin. Ich hatte Panik, dir könnte etwas passiert sein!" Remus schlug Sirius verspielt gegen den Arm, dann sagte er: „Aber stattdessen hast du geschlafen!"

Sirius lachte. „Ich habe sehr viele Tabletten verschrieben bekommen. Für Nachts anscheinen auch welche zum schlafen." Remus sah erleichtert aus. „Gott, bin ich froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist…" Jetzt legte Sirius Remus einen Arm um die Schulter. „Remus… jetzt verbreite mal keine Panik… so schlimm steht es auch noch nicht um mich." Sagte Sirius und lächelte gedrückt.

Kurze Zeit später hatte Remus sich auch schon wieder aufgemacht, um zu sich nach Hause zu gehen, und Harry bescheid zu sagen. Als Remus weg war, ließ Sirius sich erschöpft auf das Sofa nieder. Er war erschöpft, atemlos, obwohl er sich so gut wie gar nicht bewegt hatte.

Er wurde aus einem unruhigen Schlaf wieder wach, als es an der Tür klopfte. Auf wackligen Beinen stand er auf und ging zur Tür. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Knie aus Gummi waren, und dass sie jeden Moment unter ihm zusammensacken würden. Als er öffnete, fiel Harry ihm direkt um den Hals. „Sirius, oh Gott, ich war so ein Idiot, bitte vergib mir…" Platzte es aus Harry heraus, doch Sirius hörte es nur, wie durch einen Schleier hindurch.

Er hatte Kopfschmerzen, ihm war schwindelig und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen, dann knickten seine Knie ein. „SIRIUS!" Schrie Harry, doch dann war auf einmal alles schwarz um ihn herum, und ihm war, als würde er von diesem lauten Summen in seinem Kopf davon getragen.

Als er langsam wieder zu sich kam, lag er auf der Couch, Harry saß neben ihm und legte ihm einen Waschlappen auf den Kopf. „Geht's wieder, Siri?" Fragte er besorgt und er sah fast panisch aus. „Mhmh." Murmelte Sirius und schloss die Augen wieder. „Bin eben wohl nur zu schnell aufgestanden… mein Kreislauf ist nicht so gut.

Dann tat Harry etwas, womit Sirius nicht gerechnet hätte. Er umarmte ihn, küsste ihn am Hals und streichelte ihn wie einen Hund an den Ohren. Sirius atmete tief ein. Harry roch so gut… „Das wollte ich schon immer mal tun." Sagte Harry, nachdem er sich wieder von Sirius gelöst hatte. „Ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein, Sirius… auch wenn es nicht für immer sein kann." Sagte er dann. Sirius musste das erst mal schlucken. „Harry…" Begann Sirius. „Du bist zu jung, um einem Geliebten nach zu trauern…" Harry schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Glaubst du, ich würde dich weniger vermissen, wenn ich dich nicht küssen dürfte?" Das war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung.

„Bist du sicher?" Fragte Sirius eine unsinnige Frage. „Ja, ich bin sicher, Sirius…" Antwortete Harry trotzdem und kam näher um Sirius auf den Mund zu küssen, doch als sich ihre Lippen gerade berührt hatten, und Harrys Herz schon Sprünge machte, fühlte Sirius wieder dieses raue Kratzen in der Kehle. Er konnte es nicht unterdrücken, er musste einfach husten.

Harry wich etwas erschrocken zurück, strich Sirius dann hilflos über den Rücken, doch das brachte nicht viel. Harry hätte am liebsten geweint.

„Alles okay?" Fragte Harry unsicher, als Sirius' Lunge sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Sirius nickte, unfähig zu sprechen, da er wusste, würde er reden, müsste er wieder husten. „Soll ich uns was zu essen machen?" Fragte Harry und Sirius nickte wieder. Harry gab Sirius einen Kuss auf die Stirn, dann ging er in die Küche.

Sirius wusste, dass Harry dort anfing zu weinen.

(4 Monate nach der Diagnose.)

Sirius sah auf dem Sofa, Remus gegenüber von ihm.

Sirius hatte das Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben. Es ging ihm schlecht, Remus war hier, um „ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten". Doch Sirius wusste, dass Remus nicht nur hier war, damit er „Unterhaltung" hatte, sondern weil er nicht fähig war, alleine zu leben. Dieser Gedanke, nicht mehr selbständig leben zu können, machte ihn fast mehr fertig, als die Krankheit selber.

Wenn er einen dieser schrecklichen Hustenanfälle bekam, hustete er Blut hoch, bekam Krämpfe und würde ersticken, wenn Remus, oder Harry ihm nicht etwas spritzen würden, oder ihm ein spezielles Spray in den Mund sprühen würden.

Es wurde jeden Tag schlimmer, jedenfalls kam es Sirius so vor. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, auch nur eine Nacht in den letzten Monaten durchgeschlafen zu haben. Er fühlte mich lustlos, müde, erschöpft und verzweifelt.

„Noch was Tee, Sirius?" Fragte Remus. Sirius tat so, als ob er ihn nicht hören würde. Er hatte keine Lust auf Tee, er hatte keine Lust sich zu unterhalten, er hatte zu gar nichts mehr Lust.

Harry war nicht da. Er war gerade im Krankenhaus, um dort die Medikamente für Sirius ab zu holen. Sirius weigerte sich strickt dagegen, ins Krankenhaus zu gehen. Harry war so etwas, wie Sirius guter Engel geworden. Er kümmerte sich selbstlos um Sirius, wenn es ihm gut ging, war er bei ihm, sie unterhielten sich, und Sirius versuchte, nett zu sein, auf gute Laune zu machen, und versuchte, nicht „rum zu jammern". Er liebte Harry über alles. Doch er hatte nie die Gelegenheit bekommen, wirklich mit Harry zu schlafen… Seine Ärztin hatte ihm „körperliche Aktivitäten" verboten. Harry war dabei gewesen, als sie das gesagt hatte, und als Sirius sich Harry wirklich auf diese Weise nähern wollte, hatte Harry ihn zurück gewiesen. Sirius kam sich vor, wie ein altersschwaches Nilpferd…

„Sirius, noch Tee?" Fragte Remus nachdrücklich. „Nein…" grummelte Sirius heiser.

Schweigen.

Remus sah zur Decke. Blinzelte. Versuchte nicht zu weinen. Er atmete tief ein und aus. Dann stand er auf. Er konnte keine Minute, keine Sekunde mehr zusammen mit Sirius hin sitzen. Er ging in die Küche und tat so, als ob er dort nach etwas anderem zu trinken suchen würde. Er versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken, aber es ging nicht.

Remus ging aus dem Zimmer, Sirius blieb immer noch regungslos auf der Couch sitzen, ohne sein Gesicht aus den Händen zu nehmen. Sirius hätte sich am liebsten dafür geschlagen, dass er so gemein zu Remus war. Remus versuchte ihm zu helfen, und Sirius ignorierte ihn einfach. Aber er hatte es satt, ständig so zu tun, als ob er gute Laune hätte, als ob alles toll wäre. Denn so war es nicht… er hatte Schmerzen… ganz fürchterliche Schmerzen, nicht nur in der Lunge… er hatte Bauchkrämpfe. Anfangs war es nur ein unangenehmes Kribbeln gewesen, doch mittlerweile tat es so weh, dass er nur unter Schmerzen essen konnte. Er hatte der Ärztin nichts davon gesagt. Wenn Frau Dr. Rotheut fragte: „Wie geht es ihnen, Herr Black?", dann war seine Standart-Antwort: „Gut."

Natürlich konnten seine Blutuntersuchungen noch schlechter lügen als er, und so bekam sie natürlich schnell heraus, dass es nie „gut" war. Einmal hatte sie seine Hand gehalten, Sirius hatte es zugelassen. Es sah sie zwar als mittlerweile als eine Art Freundin, und nicht nur als Ärztin an, aber er liebte sie nicht. Doch er wusste genau, dass sie sich schon längst in ihn verliebt hatte. Sie hatte ihm Medikamente verschrieben, gegen die Schmerzen. Sirius hatte sich bedankt, die Tabletten aber nie eingenommen.

Doch, einmal hatte er es getan. Einmal und nie wieder. Als die Wirkung nach ließ, ging es ihm dreckiger als zuvor, und während die Medikamente noch wirkten, hatte er von seiner Umwelt so gut wie nichts wahrgenommen. Sirius hatte keine Lust, als Drogensüchtiger zu krepieren.

Remus kam wieder rein, er sah es zwar nicht, hörte es aber. Dann setzte er sich neben Sirius und streichelte ihm freundschaftlich über den Rücken. „Oh… Sirius…" Seufzte er und legte seinen Kopf auf Sirius Schulter. Er begann ein Lied zu summen, dass Sirius nicht kannte.

Einige Stunden, und 3 Hustenkrämpfe später war Remus nach Hause, und Harry wieder da. Sirius und Harry lagen zusammen auf der Couch. Harry hatte den Kopf auf Sirius Schulter liegen. Er hörte dem regelmäßigen Herzschlag zu und hörte, wie Sirius verkrampft ein und aus atmete, als ob ihm jeder Atemzug weh tat.

Sirius war viel zu dünn, man konnte seine Rippen sehen und die Hüftknochen, sein Gesicht war pale. (Em… ich weiß nicht was pale übersetzt heißt…) Harry wunderte das nicht, Sirius aß kaum noch was, und bewegte sich nur noch um vom Bett zum Bade, oder ins Wohnzimmer zu kommen.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte noch einmal nach draußen…" Sagte Sirius leise, doch nicht, weil er flüstern wollte, sondern weil er nicht lauter sprechen konnte, ohne wieder in Husten zu verfallen. Er durfte seine Stimmbänder nicht unnötig reizen.

„Das geht nicht, Sirius… es wird schon Herbst… das ist viel zu kalt draußen." Es schmerzte Harry sehr, dass sagen zu müssen. Harry fühlte, wie Sirius Atem schwerer ging. Harry fing an, ihn am Hals zu küssen, und strich seinem Geliebten die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Shhh…" Machte er und versuchte Sirius zu beruhigen.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte einmal mit dir geschlafen haben, bevor… bevor…" Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Harry hatte ihm eine Hand auf die Lippen gelegt. Auf den Mund küssen durfte er ihn nicht, da sonst du Ansteckungsgefahr zu groß war.

„Rede nicht darüber, und vergleich nicht immer noch unter hin. Sieh lieber auf das, was wir haben." Harry schlug seine Arme eng um Sirius und drückte ihn mit sanfter Gewalt.

„Was auch passiert… ich bleibe bei dir." Flüsterte diesmal Harry. Er würde alles für Sirius tun… doch alles, was er tun konnte, war Sirius die Zeit so erträglich, wie möglich zu machen.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry."

Winter kam. Sirius lag im Bett. Seit Tagen war er schon unfähig gewesen, auf zu stehen. Normalerweise ging Harry immer in einen anderen Raum, wenn er spürte, dass er das Weinen nicht länger unterdrücken konnte… doch heute war dies nicht so. Harry kniete der dem Bett, hielt Sirius Hand fest. Er hatte das Gesicht auf der Matratze liegen, flüsterte immer wieder „Ich liebe dich… ich liebe dich…" und weinte.

Sirius konnte nicht mehr reden, konnte nicht mehr essen. Die Tuberkulose-Viren hatten nun auch den Darmbereich befallen und er konnte nicht mehr richtig verdauen, konnte nur noch flüssige Nahrung durch Venen aufnehmen.

Tränen quollen aus seinen Augen. Er versuchte sich nicht zu bewegen, ganz still zu liegen, um nicht wieder husten zu müssen. Er wusste nicht, ob er weinte, weil sein ganzer Körper vor Schmerz zu schreien schien, oder weil er Harry so sah. Vermutlich war es beides. Er wollte Harry in die Arme schließen, ihm sagen, er solle nicht weinen, aber er konnte nicht reden… der konnte sich nicht mal mehr richtig bewegen.

Er wusste, dass er bald sterben würde, doch er konnte den Gedanken, Harry zurück zu lassen einfach nicht ertragen. Remus war auf hier. Er hatte im Hintergrund gestanden, jetzt trag er neben Sirius und hielt seine andere Hand. Er beugte sich zu ihm runter, und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Ich werde dich nie vergessen, Sirius… du warst immer mein bester Freund, und wirst das auch immer bleiben. Ich werde auf Harry aufpassen… das verspreche ich dir…" Seine Stimme zitterte. Einer seiner Tränen tropfte auf Sirius Wange.

„Entschuldigung…" Sagte Remus leise, dann kniete auch sich neben Sirius, hielt seine Hand fest, drückte sich, küsste sie verzweifelt.

Sirius spürte bereits, wie es ihm kaum noch möglich war, zu atmen. Harry war nun ganz nah über seinem Gesicht. Seine Augen waren rot und verquollen.

„Ich liebe dich…" Sagte Harry wieder, diesmal etwas lauter. „Ich kann nicht ohne dich…" Fügte er hinzu und weiterhin flossen Tränen aus seinen Augen. Er konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu weinen.

Harry hob zitternd eine Hand zu Sirius Stirn. Er berührte ihn dort mit den Fingerspitzen. Dann berührte er ihn dort, wo sein Herz war, dann an der linken, und zu letzt an der rechten Schulter. Es dauerte etwas, bis er begriff, was Harry da tat. Doch dann tat Harry etwas, was er noch nie in seinem Leben getan hatte. Er nahm Sirius Hand, faltete seine Hände darüber und begann… zu beten.

„Bitte lieber Gott… ich flehe dich an… lass ihn nicht noch länger leiden…" Harrys ganzer Körper und seine Stimme zitterten.

„Ave M-Maria… der Herr ist mit dir… du- du bist gebenedeit unter den Frauen… und gebenedeit ist die… die Frucht deines Leibes… Jesu." Harry hielt kurz inne, um unter dem Schluchzen wieder zu Atem zu kommen, dann fuhr er fort. „Heilige Maria, Mutter Gottes. Bitte führ… bitte für uns Sünder, jetzt und…" er schluckte und versuchte dann weiter zu sprechen. „… und in der Stunde unseres Todes…"

„Amen." Sagte Remus leise.

Sirius hätte sie am liebsten beide in den Arm genommen, er wollte so nah bei ihnen sein… er wollte nicht gehen… er wollte diese schönen Welt nicht verlassen, wollte nicht von Harry weg sein… Harry… der hier bei ihm war… und sogar für ihn betete. Einen größeren Liebesbeweis hätte er ihm gar nicht geben können.

Harry sah unter Tränen zu Sirius. Sie sahen sich genau in die Augen.

Sirius blickte Harry an. Sein geliebter Harry… Sirius zwinkerte seinem Geliebten zu, als Zeichen des Abschieds, dann schloss er die Augen und versank in den gnädigen, alles verschlingenden Schlaf.

Ende

Eine FanFiction von FakedSmile

Remember Sirius Black!


	2. Songfic My Immortal

Title: My Immortal

Title: My Immortal

Author: FakedSmile

Pairings: Sirius/Harry

Warnings: Angst

Das Wort zum Sonntag: Gefährlich ist der Tigers Kralle, gefährlich ist des Löwen Zahn. Doch der schrecklichste der Schrecken, ist der Mensch – in seinem Wahn.

_My Immortal_

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears._

Wie soll das gehen? Wie kann ich auch nur eine Minute länger in diesem Haus hier leben? Wie kann ich mich umsehen, durch das Haus gehen, ohne von diesem Schmerz zerrissen zu werden? Wie ein kleines Kind sitze ich in der Ecke… und weine…

_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave,_

‚_cause your presents still lingers here,_

_and it won't leave me alone._

Warum bist du nicht weg? Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass du mir immer noch so nah bist? Ich will damit abschließen, neu anfangen… doch wenn ich die Augen schließe, wenn ich dich dann sehe, wie du da lagst… und… um den Tod gebettelt hast, weil du dich so gequält hast… ich stand hilflos daneben…

_These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_this pain is just to real,_

_there's just to much the time cannot erase._

Ich kann dich nicht vergessen… kann das Bild nicht vergessen… noch nie habe ich so viel Leid in meinem Leben gesehen. Das ist nicht fair… das ist einfach nicht fair… und selbst die Zeit wird diese Wunden nicht heilen können. Diese Wunden werden nie mehr heilen… nie…

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

Ich kann mich noch an die letzten Wochen deines viel zu kurzen Lebens erinnern. Du warst so verzweifelt…. Du hast geweint… ich habe versucht, nicht zu weinen, denn das hätte dich nur noch trauriger gemacht. Doch ich war bei dir, habe deine Tränen weg gewischt und dir Mut zugeflüstert…

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,_

Manchmal bist du nachts wach geworden. Ich kam sofort zu dir… du hast geschrieen, hattest grausame Schmerzen, doch noch viel mehr hattest du Angst vor dem Sterben… doch selbst als du starbst, war ich bei dir, habe versucht, es dir erträglicher zu machen. Ich habe versucht, alles für dich zu tun… doch alles ist eben nicht genug…

_And I've held your hand through all of these years._

Vergib mir… vergib mir, alles was ich anfangs zu dir sagte… Ich war der größte Idiot. Doch dann habe ich eingesehen, wie falsch ich lag… und von da an war ich immer bei dir… ich habe dich doch so unmenschlich geliebt… und tue es immer noch.

_But you still have all of me._

Doch auch jetzt bist du alles für mich… Tag und Nacht denke ich an dich. Und wieder könnte ich mir die Frage stellen, warum ich mich Tag für Tag so quäle, warum der Schmerz so groß ist. Und die Antwort ist: ich liebe dich.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light._

Doch ich habe auch unsere guten Zeiten in Erinnerung. Immer, wenn ich schlechte Laune hatte, du hast mir Frühstück ans Bett gebracht, hast mich angelächelt und alles schien mir wieder okay. Wie kann man bei deinem Lächeln auch noch den Hauch von schlechter Laune verspüren? Ich kann deinen Tod immer noch nicht verstehen, das Leben ist nicht fair…

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,_

_but though you still with me._

Jede Minute sage ich mir, dass du weg bist, ich sage es mir selber, während ich denke, weiß und fühle, dass du trotzdem noch hier bist.

_I've been alone all allong_

Ich bin alleine… werde es immer sein.

Ende

Mai, 2004

FanFiction by FakedSmile


End file.
